ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Deli, Nina, and Tyler's Road to Eurovision 2017/@comment-5192707-20170112224127/@comment-5192707-20170119020034
BELARUS Kattie - "Wild Wind" 7/10 Lermont x Julic - "Heartbeat" 7/10 PROvokatsiya - "#mylove" 5/10 July - "Children of the World" 5/10 Nikita Hodas - "Voices In My Head" 4/10 Isaac Nightingale - "On the Red Line" 7/10 NAPOLI - "Let's Come Together" 7/10 NAVI - "Historyja majho žyccia" 7/10 Anastasiya Sheverenko - "We'll Be Together" 4/10 Lexy Weaver - "Be Stronger" 8/10 Vladislav Kurasov - "Follow the Play" 8/10 Nuteki - "Take My Heart" 8/10 Angelica Pushnova - "We Should Be Together" 6/10 ESTONIA Kerli "Spirit Animal" 5/10 Ariadne "Feel Me Now" 4/10 Laura Prits "Hey Kiddo" 5/10 Janno Reim & Kosmos "Valan pisaraid" 1/10 Karl-Kristjan & Whogaux feat. Maian "Have You Now" 8/10 Leemet Onno "Hurricane" 1/10 Liis Lemsalu "Keep Running" 7/10 Ivo Linna "Suur loterii" 1/10 Angeelia "We Ride With Our Flow" 3/10 Rasmus Rändvee "This Love" 6/10 Antsud "Vihm" 4/10 Lenna Kuurmaa "Slingshot" 9/10 Close To Infinity feat. Ian Karell "Sounds Like Home" 8/10 Daniel Levi "All I Need" 8/10 Uku Suviste "Supernatural" 2/10 Koit Toome & Laura "Verona" 5/10 Elina Born "In or Out" 6/10 Carl-Philip "Everything But You" 3/10 Alvistar Funk Association"Make Love, Not War" 1/10 FINLAND Club La Persé "My Little World" 1/10 Alva "Arrows" 7/10 Günther & D'Sanz "Love Yourself" 1/10 Emma "Circle of Light" 7/10 Anni Saikku "Reach Out for the Sun" 6/10 My First Band "Paradise" 1/10 Knucklebone Oscar & The Shangri-La Rubies "Caveman" 1/10 Lauri Yrjölä "Helppo elämä" 3/10 Norma John "Blackbird" 2/10 Zühlke "Perfect Villain" 3/10 GEORGIA Trio Mandili "Me da shen" 1/10 Nutsa Buzaladze "White Horse Run" 8/10 Maliibu "We Live Once" 8/10 Mariam Chachkhiani "Fly" 5/10 Alisa Danelia "We Are Eternity" 7/10 Asea Sool "Nature" 6/10 Nino Basharuli "The Song of Love" 2/10 Sparkle "On the Top" 1/10 Mariko Lezhava "Light It Up" 7/10 Andria Gvelesiani "Revolutionise" 6/10 Giorgi Chikovani "Make It Right" 5/10 Tako Gachechiladze "Keep the Faith" 5/10 Sabina Chantouria "Stranger" 8/10 Temo Sajaia "All the Same" 6/10 Rati Durglishvili "Why" 8/10 The Mins "Crime" 4/10 Davit Shanidze "Mtveris katsi" 1/10 Dima Kobeshavidze "Scream" 5/10 Brandon Stone & Eteri Beriashvili "Heyo Song" 1/10 Misha Sulukhia "Magic" 1/10 Nanuka Giogobiani "Let the Sunshine In" 1/10 EOS "Urban Signs" 1/10 Tornike Kipiani & Giorgi Bolotashvili "You Are My Sunshine" HUNGARY KYRA "Got to Be a Day" 6/10 Eniko Muri "Jericho" 7/10 Benjámin Pál "Father's Eyes" 7/10 Joci Papai "Origo" 7/10 Gigi Radics "See It Through" 7/10 Orsi Sapszon "Hunyd le szemed" 1/10 The Couple "Vége van" 7/10 TOTOVA "Hosszú idok" 7/10 Zavodi + Olivér Berkes "#hatterzaj" 4/10 Leander Kills "Élet" 9/10 Roma Soul "Nyitva a ház" 2/10 Viki Singh "Rain" 6/10 Spoon 21 "Deák" 3/10 Dávid Henderson "White Shadows" 6/10 Benji "Karcok" 9/10 AnnaElza feat. Júli Kása "Jártam" 8/10 Chase "Dust In the Wind" 8/10 Peter Kovary & The Royal Rebels "It's a Riot" 1/10 Kállay Saunders Band "17" 8/10 Gina Kanizsa "Fall Like Rain" 2/10 Mrs Columbo "Frozen King" 5/10 Zoltán Mujahid "On My Own" 4/10 Peet Project "Kill Your Monster" 2/10 Ádám Szabó "Together" 9/10 Andi Tóth "I've Got a Fire" 8/10 Rocktenors "Osz" 8/10 Kata Csondor "Create" 6/10 The Wings "Mint a hurrikán!" 1/10 Calidora "Glory" 8/10 LATVIA Anna Zankovska "Rage Love" 3/10 Edgars Kreilis "We Are Angels" 7/10 First Question "Naked" 5/10 Franco Franco "Up" 5/10 Katrina Cirule "Blood Runs Quicker" 5/10 Katrine Lukins "Silhouette" 7/10 Laura Lo & Chris Oak "Little Weird" 9/10 Markus Riva "Dynamite" 9/10 Miks Dukurs "Spiritual Priest" 3/10 Miks Galvanovskis "Runaway" 6/10 Rock’n’Berries "Feel the Love" 3/10 Santa Danelevica "Your Breath" 7/10 THE HiQ "Taju Ot Lyubvi" 8/10 The Ludvig "I’m In Love With You" 8/10 Toms Kalderauskis "We Won’t Back Down" 9/10 Triana Park "Line" 4/10 UP "One by One" 2/10 MALTA Shauna Vassallo "Crazy Games" 4/10 Richard Edwards "You" 4/10 Rhiannon "Fearless" 6/10 Raquela Dalli Gonzi "Ray of Light 5/10 Miriana Conte "Don't Look Down" 5/10 Maxine Pace "Bombshell" 6/10 Klinsmann Coleiro "Laserlight" 2/10 Kevin Borg "Follow 8/10 Janice Mangion "Kewkba" 6/10 Jade Vella "Seconds Away" 5/10 Franklin Calleja "Follow Me" 6/10 Deborah C & Josef Tabone "Tonight" 6/10 Crosswalk "So Simple" 4/10 Claudia Faniello "Breathlessly" 4/10 Cherton Caruana "Fighting To Survive" 6/10 Brooke Borg "Unstoppable" 9/10 SPAIN LeKlein "Ouch!!" 8/10 Manel Navarro "Do It for Your Lover" 4/10 Maika "Momento crítico" 5/10 Paula Rojo "Lo que nunca fue" 2/10 Mirela "Contigo" 9/10 Mario Jefferson "Spin My Head" 4/10 SWITZERLAND Nadya "The Fire in the Sky" 6/10 Ginta Biku "Cet Air La" 7/10 Michèle "Two Faces" 6/10 Freschta "Gold" 6/10 Shana Pearson "Exodus" 6/10 Timebelle "Apollo" 8/10